Tea
by MadHatter10by6
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to "Coffee." After Rose and Scorpius are discovered to be dating, Ron decides it's time to have a little chat with his daughter.


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters mentioned in the following story. JK Rowling owns them; not me. This story is the long-awaited sequel to "Coffee," but can be read as a standalone story, as well. _

He had to speak with her.

So long as he kept repeating that one thought over and over again within his mind, Ron Weasley would not be deterred as he walked through the semi-crowded pavement of Diagon Alley. Around him, stores were bustling, young students were perusing various magical paraphernalia and families were enjoying the midday warm weather. It was an idyllic scene... a sharp contrast to the drama and frustration recently burgeoning at home.

He sighed. He had been dreading this meeting for a week, now. It had been just under a month since that earth-shattering day when he awoke to furious knocking on his front door. No sooner had he cautiously opened the door than his niece Lily Potter burst inside, sobbing hysterically.

Hermione had quickly begun comforting her, while Ron remained unsure what could have caused his usually stoic and level-headed niece to behave in such a way. Hermione politely motioned Ron to leave them alone, as she had a suspicion that a boy was involved, and as such, Lily might prefer talking to another woman.

Ron reluctantly left his wife's side to tend to her devastated niece and busied himself with other projects around the house. From time to time he walked within the vicinity of his wife and niece's conversation and was able to pick up certain terms such as "Rose," "lying," "family" and "ceiling fan."

Ron was initially unconcerned. He'd figured that Lily and her cousin Rose simply had an argument; probably about a boy. Well, what family doesn't have the occasional disquiet? He was well aware of the tribulations that came about as the result of having a large family.

Although that still did not explain the "ceiling fan" part.

Finally, after an hour, Hermione and Lily sought out Ron. Lily had recovered from her fit of hysterics and seemed much more calm and placated. Hermione, however, seemed uneasy and rather pale.

"Hermione, what is it?" he'd asked her with overpowering curiosity. "Is something wrong?"

His wife and niece quickly exchanged worried glances before Hermione said as carefully as she could at the time: "Lily seems to think so; I'm not sure either way, but in your eyes... unquestionably."

"What?" demanded Ron, unsatisfied by such an enigmatic answer.

"It's about Rose..." Lily explained. "... and Scorpius."

_Scorpius_... That one name felt like shards of ice piercing every one of Ron's teeth simultaneously. He remembered feeling stunned to learn how Rose had become friends with "that Malfoy kid" in fifth year. However, after some heart-to-heart talks with Hermione he'd eventually grown to accept it.

But the revelation that his daughter had not only begun a relationship with Draco Malfoy's son, but actually _physically consummated _such a relationship disturbed him.

Since that day, Ron had seen very little of his daughter. On the very rare instances that he'd run into her around town she would turn crimson, squeak out a barely audible "Hey, Dad," and scurry away into the crowd.

At home it was no better. Ron utterly refused to bring up the topic of Rose and Scorpius at any time and if someone ever did, he would leave the room visibly agitated and retire to his study for the remainder of the night. Finally, after a few weeks of this, Hermione had had enough. She confronted Ron about his behavior and told him point-blank that the only way he'd be able to process this latest development with their daughter was simply to talk to her personally. Ron initially argued, but deep down he knew she was right.

After all, wasn't she always? That thought momentarily put a small grin on Ron's face as he turned the corner to the lane where Rose was living. He had chosen this day and time to speak with her because he knew she didn't work Sundays, and it would be too early for a social event with her friends.

As he came up to the familiar black iron gate of her small, modest rented home, he noticed that the front door was open. Rose was standing in the doorframe, clad in a blue blouse and denim skirt. Rose's back was turned to Ron as he slowly made his way up the walkway. She seemed to be calling out to someone.

"It's over there, underneath the coffee table," she said with a giggle. "You can't forget_ that_!"

A male voice gave an inaudible response which made her smile.

"Definitely. Just what I needed; thank you."

Ron cleared his throat. "Hello, Rose."

The reaction was instantaneous. Rose gasped and spun around, her face already beginning to redden. She quickly glanced at her father's stern expression, before focusing on her shoes. She swallowed hard, unwilling to look him in the eye. "Dad! I... I wasn't expecting... I mean..."

"Rose?" the more familiar voice asked. Scorpius stepped out onto the stoop, busy reattaching a wristwatch he'd apparently almost forgotten. Finally, the clasp in place, he casually looked up. "What's the- ...oh," he trailed off upon seeing Rose's father. "Um... hello, Mr. Weasley."

"Scorpius," Ron replied.

There was a brief, uncomfortable silence.

"Well..." Scorpius began anew. "I- I was... I was just on my way... er-"

"It's alright," Rose assured him, rubbing his arm. "I'll see you tomor-... I mean, I'll see you around. Why don't you let us..." she said nervously, pointing from herself to her father. "Get caught up?"

"Yeah, alright," Scorpius answered before cautiously looking Ron in the eye. "I'll just be leaving, then. Good day, Mr. Weasley."

"Scorpius," Ron replied again.

Scorpius turned and headed down the walkway, finally disapparating when he'd made it to the street.

Alone, Ron and his daughter stood awkwardly, neither one making eye contact with the other.

"So..."

"So..."

"How've you been?"

"Good. You?"

"Alright... haven't seen you in a while," Ron mused.

"No... you sure haven't," Rose conceded.

"May I come in?"

"...Yes... of course."

Ron entered the house and more closely scrutinized Rose, hoping to disprove what he'd already suspected. He saw the telltale signs as she closed and locked the door... Her hair was mussed up and not in its usual ponytail. Her blouse's third button of six was undone, and her denim skirt was noticeably misaligned. Giving a mental groan of disgust, he stole a glance at the hallway which led to her bedroom.

"I hope I didn't interrupt anything," Ron ventured.

"No, no," Rose assured him, adjusting her skirt casually. "Um... Scorpius was just ready to leave. He just came by to... um... go over some things for work tomorrow."

"Right..." said Ron disbelievingly. He strode into her furnished living room and set his gaze on a big brown sofa which had been her housewarming gift. "Rose, let's have a talk," he requested as he plopped down on the comfortable piece of furniture.

Rose immediately looked uncomfortable as she raised a hand in protest. "Dad, please don't-"

"I'm not going to shout," Ron interrupted. "I just want us to talk. Why don't you make us some tea?"

"But dad, I don't think you should-"

"Please," Ron added, adjusting his posture. "Blimey, this thing is soft."

Rose took a deep breath and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay... my wand is upstairs. Be right back. Don't move, alright? I mean, don't... well, just stay right like that, okay?"

She left the room and jogged up the stairs, muttering "Whoops; forgot a button," as she did.

Ron surveyed the living room. He noted with pride her academic awards, framed and displayed prominently on the walls. He saw the tapestry from their family trip to India some years prior, and glanced at other little mementoes that had culminated her twenty-four years of life. He smiled and shook his head.

He was brought back to reality as Rose came back into the room, clutching her wand. She immediately conjured two steaming mugs of tea onto the table.

"Still got the touch, I see," Ron remarked as he leaned back a little.

"...Thanks."

"Come and join me," he asked, patting the spot next to him.

"Um... Well, actually..." instead of finishing a reply, Rose wordlessly took a seat in the chair across form him. A minute of silence followed.

Finally, Ron took a deep breath, looked Rose straight in the eye, and began to speak.

"Rose, I'm sorry that I've been ignoring you lately," he started, to which she shook her head. "I should have a little more tact than that, eh? I know I should have tried to contact you sooner... at least your mother and brother seem to think so... God knows I've been driving them crazy these last few weeks."

Rose chuckled nervously. "Dad, why don't you sit over here," she hurriedly offered, pointing to another chair adjacent to hers. "I can... see you better."

"No, this is alright. But anyway," he continued. "Ever since Lily told your mother and I about your new... relationship, I just needed some time to process it. You know, work out what I wanted to say to you."

"I certainly had a long list of things I wanted to say to you, but I probably would have regretted about half of them," he surmised, raising an eyebrow. He leaned back farther on the sofa, resting his arms on the squishy cushions.

Rose looked visibly uneasy. "Dad! Scorpius and I started out-"

"-As friends," he concluded. "I know; I think that's what makes this so strange for me. I mean... I didn't intend to force you into any competition with him when you both started school, right?"

"R- right," she concurred, eyeing her father strangely.

"After Lily told us about you two, I wasn't mad, I was... disappointed," he confessed. "I mean, you and I have always had a close relationship, haven't we?"

"We have," agreed Rose, smiling. "Um, but Dad you need to know-"

"And I was upset that you felt the need to keep this from your family. Then again, I can't say I'm surprised. Considering all that our family and his family... well, we've told you about the war..."

Rose nodded. "I know about our history, but... It just sort of happened. And Scorpius is different! He doesn't believe in that blood bias!"

"I know, he's much more... considerate than his father ever was, and he's not even a Slytherin," Ron said, rubbing the back of his head. "But that doesn't change the fact that this isn't easy for me to deal with. I mean, I look at Scorpius and I'm reminded of every horrible thing I had to go through because of his family and their ridiculous blood nonsense. Even though the war's over, that prejudice is still around, and I just couldn't handle the fact that you, my own child, might endure what your mother and I did!"

Rose nodded sadly.

"I mean, Scorpius doesn't seem like a bad kid," Ron amended. "And if I tell you I don't want you seeing someone because of his ancestry, then I'd be no better than the little sods I had to deal with all those years at Hogwarts. I can't pretend that this relationship isn't a little disquieting to me... but..."

"...But what?"

"Rose, you are my daughter," Ron said, speaking from his heart instead of his memories. "And I love you. Your mother and I raised you well, to see people for who they really are, and to not make rash judgments about them. And if you really do feel this strongly for him, then..."

Ron strengthened his resolve and said each word very carefully.

"Then your mother and I will support you," he declared. "You know you can always count on that."

Rose smiled and gave a great sigh of relief. "Thank you, Dad. You have no idea how much that means to me... that'll make things so much easier. I mean, his parents don't know about us, yet."

"Well, this might take some getting used to, but I trust your judgment in these matters," Ron reflected, leaning onto one of the sofa's arms. "Now, was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Rose looked embarrassed. "Oh... well, I don't think I should, anymore."

Ron looked hurt. "Rose, after _this_, I think you can tell me anything. Is it about Scorpius?"

"Well, yes; but it's rather embarrassing."

"Rose, it's okay," Ron assured her, taking her hand in his and giving her a warm smile. "What is it?"

Rose looked at her father very guiltily and said as articulately as she could, "Scorpius and I started out on the sofa." She pushed a mug toward Ron. "Tea?"


End file.
